


I want to treat you

by prettypaladinss



Series: oh my stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, she rides him guys idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Allura decides she wants to treat Shiro tonight, in the bedroom of course.





	I want to treat you

Allura could have peacefully gone to sleep. She could have. But when Shiro leaned over to kiss her goodnight, soft and sweet like he always did, it felt like a fire was being stoked in her.

Shiro kept the kiss brief, but Allura caught his jaw with one hand and pulled him back in. She tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss, sliding their lips together. When she felt Shiro open his mouth to her, she purposefully moaned loudly against his lips. Then she pulled back. When she opened her eyes, she found that Shiro was flushed and panting already. She smirked. 

Allura threw her leg over Shiro’s waist to straddle him, giggling at his surprised face. She leaned down to kiss him again, then stayed forehead to forehead with him. 

“I want to treat you tonight,” she said, looking into his dark brown eyes. “Is that okay?”

Shiro already seemed intoxicated by Allura, eyelids heavy and mouth slightly open. 

“As long as you’re enjoying yourself too,” he told her. 

Allura smiled and kissed him again lightly. She sat back up and slid her hands under Shiro’s shirt, lifting it up. He sighed as her hands ran over his chest, and she giggled at his sensitivity. She pulled his shirt off and tossed it off the bed. Then Allura pulled her nightgown off and let it join his shirt on the floor. She watched his eyes trail down her body, taking in every curve, admiring the way she looked in her simple blue bra and panties. Allura still felt a little shy being this exposed to him, but she could easily tell he adored her and her body. 

She leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck. He groaned softly as she mouthed over a vein and got louder when she bit down. She could feel Shiro’s heartbeat quickening through his pulse point.

Allura continued kissing up and down his neck, planting one on his Adam’s apple, one right under his chin, a line along his jawbone. He moaned, gasped, and sighed through it, clutching the sheets beneath his fingers.

She lifted herself back up to Shiro’s face and pressed a sweet kiss to his nose, right below his scar. He smiled at that.

Then she shifted to hover over one of his ears. 

“I wonder if your ears are sensitive too,” she mused. 

Shiro already knew the answer. Just the feeling of her whispering against his ear sent a shiver down his spine. 

Allura latched onto his earlobe with her teeth and he winced as if he were in pain, but he liked it. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and lower region, leaving him a little light-headed. 

Allura nibbled up the shell of his ear and licked around the round edge. She giggled. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

“I still find human ears so odd,” she said. 

Shiro smiled, but he quickly slipped back into his hazy state when she leaned back in towards his ear.

“But I’m glad they’re just as sensitive as mine,” she whispered.

Shiro breathed out shakily. Allura smirked, satisfied with herself. She kissed down the side of his neck, to his collar bone, then his chest.

“Does it feel good here too?” she asked, almost innocently. 

She dragged her hands down his chest. When she brushed past his nipples, he groaned. 

Allura smirked again. “I guess so,” she said. 

Her hands continued their trail down and traced his abs. Her fingers feathered playfully along his lower belly, barely touching the waistband of his pants. 

“God, Allura,” Shiro groaned out. 

He closed his eyes and tossed his head to the side. 

“Mm, Shiro,” Allura moaned back, further aroused at just the sound of him moaning out her name. 

She lowered her head to lick over one of his nipples. He let out a stuttered moan at that and threw his head back. Allura pressed her lips against Shiro’s nipple while looking up at him. Seeing him fall apart at her fingertips made her feel unbearably hot inside.

She kept her eyes trained on him as she licked, bit and kissed all over Shiro’s pec. She kept her hand on the other for steadiness, but eventually found her fingers pinching his other nipple. He cried out and arched his back. Allura’s eyes widened at his reaction. When Shiro opened his eyes, he caught her staring and smiled weakly. 

“Sorry. I never knew that would feel good,” he told her. 

“Don’t be sorry,” she said. 

She pressed a heated kiss to the nipple she just pinched, and he groaned again. 

“I like seeing how much I affect you,” Allura said. 

Shiro visibly swallowed, seeing the glint in her eye. He couldn’t decide if he was more turned on when she was like this, playful and dominant, or when she was beneath him, panting and begging for more. Both, he decided, he liked both. He was just turned on by her.

Allura sat up and tugged Shiro’s pants down his legs. He blushed when she noticed the way she eyed his bulge, barely restrained by the gray fabric of his briefs. 

She lowered her head to it and stared a little longer before mouthing over the clothed tip. Shiro growled and threw his head back. She pulled off and smiled up at him. 

“Do you want these off?” she teased. Her fingers pulled at the waistband of his briefs, letting the elastic gently slap back against the skin of his lower stomach. 

“Yes, please, Allura,” Shiro breathed out. 

She smirked and pulled them off. Shiro swore her eyes sparkled as she watched his shaft spring up. Allura shimmied the briefs down his legs before tossing them off the bed. 

Then Allura’s mouth was back next to his cock. It throbbed under her gaze, and Allura licked her lips playfully.

She kissed up the length before taking the tip into her mouth. She sucked hard, and Shiro moaned loudly.

Allura started bobbing her head up and down Shiro’s length slowly, taking more of the flesh into her mouth with each suck. She felt herself melting with each of Shiro’s shaky breaths and moans. She almost couldn’t believe she was the one doing this to him, making him fall apart like this. It was gratifying and arousing at the same time. 

When she felt Shiro’s hips tighten beneath her hands, she pulled off, but felt her mouth aching with loss. Allura panted as she looked up to Shiro, who had thrown his arms over his face, clearly close to his orgasm. 

Allura left a kiss on Shiro’s hipbone and giggled. 

“Sorry, honey. I didn’t want you to come until you were inside me,” she said. 

His breath caught in his throat at her words. He met her stare before laying back and breathing heavily. She giggled again and crawled up his body. She sat back on his stomach, still-clothed ass just brushing against his dick. Allura rutted back against him, moaning breathily and running her hands through her hair. 

She looked down at Shiro with half-lidded eyes. 

“Oh, Shiro,” she groaned out. 

Shiro felt himself grow even harder at that. 

Allura continued grinding against him for several minutes, heavy breaths and dirty words falling from her lips. 

“Mm, I can’t wait to have you inside me, you feel so hard already. Ugh, Shiro,” she moaned. 

“Allura, please,” Shiro whined. 

She noticed how flushed and sweaty he was and took pity on him. She ceased her teasing and shifted to sit on the bed momentarily. Allura tugged her panties down her thighs and groaned seeing the line of fluid connecting the fabric and her entrance. She didn't realize just how wet she was. It broke as she pulled them off. 

She straddled Shiro again. The skin-on-skin contact made them both sigh. She lifted her hips up to position herself over Shiro, glancing down at him for affirmation. 

“You’re okay? You don’t need any prep?” Shiro asked her. He gulped at the sight of her dripping cunt hovering over his dick. 

“You got me so wet I don’t need any,” Allura replied, faking innocence. 

Shiro’s cheeks reddened further at her words. He could barely keep his eyes on her, he was so overwhelmed. 

Allura started lowering her hips but stopped at the sound of his voice. 

“Wait, Allura,” Shiro said. 

She looked at him with curiosity and impatience in her eyes. 

“Can you - can you take your bra off?” he asked. 

Allura smiled at his request and momentarily sat back down on his hips. She looked right at him as she reached behind herself to unclip her bra and slip the straps from her shoulders. She let the bra land on the mattress. Allura ran her hands through her hair again and watched Shiro stare right at her breasts.

“Like what you see?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

Her hands slid down to his. She took them and guided them to her breasts, an open invitation to touch. Shiro took the hint. 

He was surprisingly gentle as he fondled her. He let her soft flesh spill past his fingers and thumbed over her nipples. Allura arched into his touch and threw her head back, moaning at the ceiling. 

After a few minutes, she calmed down and focused her gaze on Shiro, whose mouth had lazily fallen open. He stared back at her and smirked. Allura cried out when Shiro pinched both her nipples. Her eyes and mouth fell open, and she hunched over on top of him. 

Shiro let go and rubbed her breasts soothingly. He slid his hands back down her sides and let them settle on her thighs. 

After a few heavy breaths, Allura lifted herself back over Shiro’s cock, hands placed on his chest for support.

“You ready?” she asked. 

Shiro’s eyes flickered from her pussy to her breasts to her face. 

“Yes,” he breathed out. 

Allura lowered herself on the tip and they both groaned. He watched her mouth fall open and eyes widen as she sank down lower on him. After she got about half of it in, she lifted herself back up before slamming back down. 

“Ah!” she cried out. Her eyes flew open at her own maneuver.

She started bouncing on his lap, moaning with every thrust back down. She tried taking more of him in every time, but there were still a couple inches at the base left unsheathed. 

“A-A-Allura,” Shiro chanted. 

He let his eyes trail down from her blissed-out face, to her breasts that were bouncing with every thrust, to where her entrance was continually sinking down over his length. 

She noticed him staring and followed his gaze, groaning as she watched his cock actually filling her up. 

“Oh, Shiro,” she moaned. 

She closed her eyes and hung her head, hips still rolling on his length. 

“I-I think I’m close,” Allura told him. 

“That’s okay,” Shiro said breathily. He squeezed her thighs gently. “You can cum.” 

Allura shook her head vehemently. 

“No, no, I want to take it all,” she whined. 

Shiro bit his lip as his orgasm threatened to spill out at her words. 

“You don’t have to,” he told her. 

“No, I want to, I need to,” she said. 

Allura started slamming down harder on Shiro’s hips, fitting even more of him inside of her. 

Shiro couldn’t help but thrust up into that tight heat. Her eyes grew wide as he did. 

“Oh, oh! Shiro!” she cried out. 

She met him thrust for thrust until their hips were flush, all of him finally inside of her. Allura sighed, but only stopped for a moment before bouncing on top of him with even more vigor. 

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro!” she shouted. 

With all of him inside her, she finally found her spot, moaning loudly when the tip of his dick hit it. She rolled her hips to hit that spot again and again. 

“Oh, Shiro that feels so good, oh my stars,” Allura gasped out.

“You feel so good,” Shiro replied. His hips never ceased their thrusting up into her. “I think I’m gonna cum.” 

“Yes, yes, cum inside me just like this, you feel so good, I can’t - aah!” 

Allura’s back arched when she felt her orgasm hit her, Shiro’s orgasm filling her up seconds after. She whimpered as she clenched around him, milking out every last bit of cum. She hunched over his chest and panted, pussy still throbbing. 

It took a minute before Allura finally pulled off, groaning as Shiro’s softening dick left her feeling empty. A few drops of cum spilled onto Shiro’s stomach, and they both moaned softly at that. 

Allura collapsed on the bed next to Shiro, both thoroughly spent. 

Eventually, Shiro turned his head to look at Allura. 

“That was...an experience,” he said. 

She chuckled and met his stare, still breathing heavily. 

“Did you enjoy it?” she asked. 

He chuckled. “Very much so,” he said as he pulled her close to his chest. 

She snuggled into him and sighed happily. She felt some of his cum drip out of her and whined softly. But she definitely liked the feeling. 

“You don’t want to clean up?” she asked.

“Too tired,” he sighed, half-awake. 

“Me too,” she said. 

Allura felt happy, satisfied, and blissful as she nuzzled into Shiro’s hold and fell asleep.


End file.
